The Writer & The Witch
by Dinia Steel
Summary: A/U AH - Three Witch sisters move from Salem, MA to Houston TX where they rent to own the ancestral home of one Edward Cullen. For some reason Edward has a dream about a dark haired beauty that he has yet to meet. Does Bella already have Edward under her spell? What mayhem will the Witch Sisters bring into the lives of Edward, his family and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 1

Prologue

**Summary: **A/U AH - Three Witch sisters move from Salem, MA to Houston TX where they rent to own the ancestral home of one Edward Cullen. For some reason Edward has a dream about a dark haired beauty that he has yet to meet. Does Bella already have Edward under her spell? What mayhem will the Witch Sisters bring into the lives of Edward, his family and his friends?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~

"The realtor is on the house phone Bella," Rosalie called from the kitchen interrupting her task of packing up that room.

I pushed the hair strands that had escaped my high ponytail as I paused in my assignment of packing up the bathrooms. "OK!" I called back as I walked into my bedroom and looked for the phone, finally finding it under a pile of bedding. "Hello..." I answered.

"Hey Bella, Mike Newton here," He paused, I'm sure expecting that I would be excited about his call. It was his job after all to keep me up on what was going on.

What an ego this asshole had!

Trying to keep the exasperation from my voice I answered him. "Yes, Mr. Newton?"

In a pseudo pouty voice, "Bella, how many times do I need to tell you that _you_ can call me Mike?"

"I know Mr. Newton, but my mother raised me to respect my elders." Score! "Do you have some news for us about the house and the store front property we asked you to check into?"

"Yes," Newton all business now. "I do."

"And...?" I prompt.

"And I can bring your keys and the final documents for you to sign or you can allow me to take you out to dinner and we can settle it all then." He oozed over the phone.

_Yuck_, "Hold on a moment, Mr. Newton, let me check and see if it's possible." It's all I can do to not gag.

I laid the phone under the pile of bedding and walked out into the hall and called, "Alice! Rose! Can you come here a moment please?"

Rose stuck her head out from the kitchen and peered up at me on the upstairs landing. Alice came trotting down the hall. They both had raised eyebrows.

"Mr. Newton is inviting us to dinner to seal the deal for both the storefront and house, you game?" I asked looking expectantly at them both in turn.

Rose made a gagging motion and Alice looked like she was going to be sick as well.

"I know. I know. But it can be our final _fuck you and fuck off_ to the sleazeball. He thinks he'll get me alone, and _that's _not happening," I said emphatically.

Both Rose and Alice got evilly gleeful expressions on their faces. Nodding, I went back into my room and retrieved the telephone receiver.

"Mr. Newton, sure that's fine, but I'll have to meet you. Where and what time?" It was all I could do to keep a straight face and listen to him getting an erection in anticipation.

"Fine, I'll see you then. Goodbye Mr. Newton," I hung up feeling like I should disinfect the telephone.

~o0o~

At eight p.m. sharp, Alice, Rose and I walk into the swanky and very very expensive restaurant and up to the hosting desk.

"Bella Swan and sisters here for Mr. Newton," I say innocently.

The hostess looks up at us and then back down at the reservations book, and then back at us. "I don't think Mr. Newton was expecting anyone but you, Ms. Swan."

I smile, "I know."

The hostess tries to keep from smiling, but I could tell that she understands, perfectly.

She collected three menus and asked us to follow her, looking back over her shoulder she added, "He's going to be shocked because he paid extra for a single room just for two."

The three of us just grin.

When Michael looks up with an expectant smile it turns at once into a look of disbelief, and he starts to sputter, "Bella, er Ms. Swan, I was under the impression it would just be the two of us..."

Innocently I stare wide eyed at him saying, "Oh my! I'm so sorry Mr. Newton. Should we leave and we can come to your office in the morning before we leave town for good?"

The hostess is trying very hard not to laugh. "What would you like us to do Mr. Newton? We have a couple of very nice tables in the middle of the room."

Sputtering now because he knows no one was fooled, "Yes, that's fine. Sorry for the inconvenience my dear." He reached out and touched her arm at which she visibly flinched and shrugged away from him.

"Follow me please," she said curtly.

~o0o~

"Bella! That was so sweet! We soaked the old bastard for an expensive meal as well as showed him that he's not as devious as he thinks," Rose laughs. "Respects!"

We high five each other grinning.

Alice was giggling in the back seat. She's "a little drunk because the wine was very good" she'd kept saying.

We are spending the night at a hotel before we take off in the morning for our new lives in Houston, Texas. We are leaving Salem for good, never to return. Our feelings are varied. We've lived here all our lives, but now, it's time we moved on. It's what our mother told us we needed to do. She said that Salem had nothing left to offer us and she wanted us to have a new start in life. Her life was over and we needed to begin to live ours. We buried her three months ago but the pain of losing our mother, our mentor, our teacher, was very much still painful and an open space in our hearts.

We were _leasing to buy_ a large old house that was built on several acres north of Houston, in a community called Conroe. The store front we were also leasing was in Woodlands Mall which was about 25 - 45 minutes away from where our home was located. We'd have to get out the maps and see if we could locate a route that didn't demand we deal with the amount traffic on Interstate 45.

~o0o~

Edward Cullen stretched out pulling his arms over his head and bending from side to side. He'd been writing all night and he was in need of a good run to work out the kinks from his _all-nighter_. He was putting the finishing touches on his latest detective novel, and he was ready to put it _to bed_.

He was ready to be put to bed too. He'd just lay down for a few minutes to rest his eyes. Sleep immediately took him and he began to dream...

_It's was still early Spring and the air was nippy, but that was a good thing. Edward liked to run at least two miles one way, but this morning he decided to add another mile. It had come to his attention that the old Masen mansion had finally been rented. He vaguely remembered his mother telling him she'd been approached about leasing it, with an option to buy._

_Edward wasn't sure he wanted the mansion sold. It had belonged to his paternal grandfather's, father after all. It held some very sweet childhood memories for Edward. His parents had lived there with him until he'd started school when they'd moved into their own home, where they still lived today. He, of course, had his own townhouse that he was content with._

_Edward stopped on the street catching his breath, and found he was looking at his old childhood home, when the front door opened and a petite chestnut beauty walked out on to the front porch and called to him._

He would remember later, that she'd actually called him by his name.

_Her name was Isabella Swan. She and her sisters, Alice and Rosalie had just graduated from college and were in the Houston area to open their own businesses. He didn't ask what those businesses were. He was too enamored with the lithe chestnut haired beauty._

_He didn't even remember leaving the house, only the return run home. While he was in the shower he began to have the most vivid thoughts and emotions about Isabella. He'd never really experienced erotic thoughts about someone before - he'd lusted sure, but these thoughts he was having about Isabella_..._her small but exceedingly curvy body, naked, the water running down her shoulders, over and between her beautiful and large breasts; her nipples hard peaks just begging for him to close his mouth around. The sounds she makes as he takes them in his mouth over and over, lavishing attention on both of them equally. The breast he's not sucking on has the attention of his hand as he tugs and pulls and twists the nipple in his fingers. He drops his hands to her waist and puts enough pressure on her torso so that she's bending backwards causing her sex to press against his. He whips her around and pushes her down so that her rear end is opened up. One of his hands catches her by the nape of her neck holding her down while his other reaches around seeking her sex. When he finds it, she's very wet and not from the shower waters. He takes first one finger inserting it into her opening, when the two fingers on either side hold the lips open. He then inserts a second and a third fingers into her dripping sex. His thumb presses on her clit and she starts gasping his name. She's so hot for him. She's getting close to a climax, but he's not ready for her to do that yet. He removes his hand from her sex and smears the juices around her anus and inserts one finger after another until he's got four of them into her. She's moaning and begging him to help her cum. He moves his hand back to her sex, but also bends her over more so that she is open to him and as he pushes on her clit he plunges his sex into her open and waiting ass. She screams his name as she comes so hard she's shaking and unable to hold herself up. Oh Edward! You're the best! I've never cum so hard..._

_As he was drying himself off, he began to have vague thoughts about writing down his erotic visions and thoughts._

Edward jerked fully awake with a new book beginning to form in his consciousness.

Along with the new book taking root in his conscious, so was the idea of an _Isabella Swan_.

He didn't think he'd be happy with any other woman.

He had no idea if she were really a woman or if she'd just been a figment of his imagination; of his longing for someone he'd be able to love and who would return that love.

~o0o~

It took two days, but Isabella and Alice were finished setting up what they were calling their Herbarium, even though the word greenhouse would have worked as well. They had old recipes for lotions, creams, soaps, mouth washes and such that they were planning on selling in their store front, once they got everything made and ready to go.

One of the reasons they'd chosen to rent the old Masen mansion, was the amount of land that went with it. The fenced in back yard was huge. There was room for an extensive herb garden where they'd grow their own plants and they also had plans for a drying room/building where they could preserve what they would need later.

Ever since Isabella had discovered that she had _green thumbs_, it'd been her desire to actually grow and make herbal products for the skin and body. She'd introduced Alice and Rosalie to the idea when they were in high school, and the seed of their present plan had been planted then and there. Alice would assist Bella in the growing, drying and preserving of the herbs to be used in the wonderful creams and lotions that she had the recipes for. Recipes that had been handed down from her great-great-grandmother. Rosalie would do their advertising and sales in general. Alice was also going to have a small space in the back of the storefront where she'd read cards and palms.

Their grandmother had been a professed Green Witch, while their mother was a White Witch so Bella had inherited the knowledge and expertise from both of them to back her up.

She wasn't sure if she was in fact a witch herself, but she did know that she could do things that most people couldn't. She could call birds down from the trees, as well as squirrels and chipmunks and any other woodland creature that was within the sound of her voice. They would just come to her.

She'd been shocked once when she was in Canada visiting some friends. She had gone on a hiking trip alone, and a very large grey wolf had appeared on the trail in front of her. She froze for a moment before realizing that she wasn't feeling any threat coming from the animal. She called to it and, to her surprise, it came to her. It sat down and looked her squarely in the eyes.

Bella reached out with a tentative hand and touched its massive head. She knew that she had nothing to fear from this female wolf; in fact the wolf made a chuffing sound that brought two small cubs out onto the trail also. Bella knelt down and extended her hand to one, which looked up at its mama as if asking permission. Then the cub came running to Bella and nuzzled her hand. The second cub joined almost immediately.

That was something Bella never told anyone about because it'd been a very personal and private moment. That was just the way she was, even with Alice and Rosalie. She seldom shared much that was personal, but she listened well, always tried to give good advice and never told anything she was asked not to.

After Bella's experience hiking in Canada, she came to meet a Witch named Angela, who could read auras and tell what type of power was available to each individual. When Bella told Angela what had happened with the wolf and cubs, Angela had looked strangely at her, she then told Bella that she'd met her power animal and it meant she was a warrior or fighter, someone who could wield great power and that _all_ energy was available to her. All she had to do was _pull it down_ through her.

Angela had continued to say that Bella's _life_ test would be to not let the _glamor of black magic_ get hold of her. She was warned that the temptation would be tremendous and that she _did have the inner strength_ to meet and pass the test, but only if she stayed alert and never lost sight of what she wanted from life.

_What _did_ she want from life?_

~o0o~

Alice and Bella were in the greenhouse when Rosalie came in asking them to come to the garden as she had something to tell them.

"Okay, Rose, what is it?" Alice asked snippily.

Bella just looked expectant.

"I've had a vision, I think. I was meditating when I saw you, Bella, with this man who I think most women would die to just spend some time with. I saw you in a shower with him, naked, and he was fucking your ass and you were loving it!" Rose said triumphantly. "I didn't know you had it in you Sweetie."

"Ewww!" was the collective response from both Alice and Bella.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd seen the man, AND get this! This house is the house he was raised in. This is/was his family home. There are very good vibes in this house. I think it's very close to one of the intersections of the ley lines, and I think we should investigate this," Rosalie was very excited by what she'd seen.

Bella just shook her head. "I don't do spells, nor will I cast. Been there. Done that. However," holding up a hand palm out to Rosalie, "I will admit to learning _mental magic_ and I'm getting pretty good at projection of power."

Alice sat there with her mouth open looking back and forth between her sisters. "I don't believe you two! Bella, you swore!"

"Not to cast spells of any kind. I never said anything about mental magic.

A plan began to form in her mind about doing a little mental magic to see if there were possibilities for her to have a romantic relationship with this man. _What was his name again? Oh yes, Edward Cullen_.

~o0o~

**Happy Halloween Y'all!** Don't let the spooks, witches, vampires or zombies get you! And for goodness sake, if someone tells you not to go into the spooky building, listen to them!

AEN: I suspect there will some day be more to this story, but for now this is all the characters are saying to me.

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 1

Plans

Summary: Bella, along with Alice and Rosalie, have moved from their home town of Salem, MA to Houston Texas, bought a new home, and are starting new businesses - both for money and for fun. Edward Cullen, the Writer, was raised in the house the trio of sisters have purchased. Wonder what mischief they can manage to get themselves into?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer started it all for us. What the characters do here, is all mine.

A/N There are very important ending notes, please read them.

~o0o~

Chapter 1

Plans

Previously:

_He had no idea if she were really a woman or if she'd just been a figment of his imagination; of his longing for someone he'd be able to love and who would return that love._

~o0o~

Edward found himself thinking a great deal about the house that he was raised in, and the beautiful young woman who'd called to him from the front door. That lead to remembering that highly erotic dream he'd had about that same young woman. That dream had been so real to him.

After he put the finishing touches on his book, he sent it to his publisher who in turn would edit it and get it back to him. That process usually took a couple of weeks at the least, so he'd have time. Time to look into the contents of that dream.

He had to find out if there truly was a young woman by the name of Isabella Swan living in his old family home with her two sisters. The only logical way was to contact the realtor who'd handled the sale, who happened to be none other than Edward's best friend and cousin, Jasper Whitlock.

Taking his cell phone from his pocket, Edward keyed it for Jasper's work number.

"Whitlock Realty, Bree Tanner speaking. How may I direct your call?" Came the sweet shy voice of Bree who was one of Jasper and Edward's cousins. He believed in nepotism and always hired his relatives whenever he could. He felt it was just good business, keeping it in the family.

"Hi Bree, it's Edward Cullen," he said cheerfully, "Is Jasper about?"

"He is, but he's on another line at the moment Edward, may I have him call you back?" Bree asked.

"Oops, can you wait just a moment? He just hung up." Bree said.

The sounds of _elevator music_ assaulted Edward's ears.

Moments later, "Hey ya ole dog, what's up?" Jasper drawled into the phone.

"Hello to you too, Jasper," Edward joked back. "Not much, but I was wondering about the people who bought the Masen house. What can you tell me?"

"First, why do you want to know? And second, it'll cost you a steak at the Texas Roadhouse. I'm cheap and can be had for a good meal." Jasper joked back.

"Deal!" Edward said. "When?"

"How about today? I don't have any clients scheduled so it'll be a piece of cake to get away for a couple of hours," Jasper replied.

"How about I meet you at the one closest to your offices at eleven thirty?" Edward asked.

"That sounds great. I'll see you then." Jasper hung up and buzzed Bree.

"Yes Jasper?" Bree's sweet voice answered.

"Would you please bring me the file on the sale of the Masen house?"

~o0o~

"That was very tasty," Jasper said as he dabbed at this lips with the white napkin finishing up his Porterhouse steak and massive baked potato.

Edward sat across from his cousin shaking his head, "After all these years, I still can't figure out why you're not the size of a house the way you eat."

Belching and draining his 24oz glass of beer, Jasper replied simply, "Active thyroid," then continuing, "Now, why are we here?"

"I want to know about the people who bought my old house." Edward answered plainly.

Jasper picked up the folder laying on the bench seat next to him and pushed it across the table to Edward.

"Everything you want to know is in here, I think," Jasper said.

Edward flipped through the meager information shaking his head. "No, I want to know more about the new owners, more about the Swan's."

Laughing Jasper asks, "Which one do you have your eye on?"

"Ahh, you know me too well," Edward says smiling.

"Well it just so happens, I have some more papers for them to sign and some extra keys to the ole place that I need to take to them; I've already arranged for them to meet me this afternoon," Stopping to look at his watch, "At two o'clock to be exact." Thinking a second he motions to the waitress to come to the table. "Just enough time for another Shiner." Jasper says smiling at his friend.

"There's always time for another beer for you Jasper," Edward laughs.

Jasper orders two more beers from the waitress before continuing, "Now tell me, why the urgency to know more about the new owners?"

Edward looked down at the table top thinking, "I had a dream," He stated.

Frowning, "What kind of dream?" Jasper asks.

"If you must know, a very erotic one about a woman I didn't even realize existed until I had the dream...if she does indeed exist." Edward said in a rush with exasperation.

"Oh," was all Jasper said in reply. Thinking a moment he asked, "Which one?"

"Bella Swan." Edward answered.

"How did you know her name?" Jasper asked.

"She told me in the dream," Edward replied looking disturbed.

"In the dream? You didn't know it before hand?" Jasper asked.

"Yes in the dream, and no, I didn't know it before, I swear." Edward said with building anger. "Are you gonna help me out here or not?"

Raising his hands before him in surrender Jasper replied, "Yes, of course I'm going to help you. Don't get yourself tied in knots."

"That's just the thing Jasper. I am already tied in knots." Edward sighed.

"Oh. Well then, I guess we'd better drink these beers and get on out there." Jasper smiled as he handed the waitress his credit card. "I know I told you it was gonna be on you, but I can consider this a business meeting and deduct it from my taxes."

"Thank you, Jas."

The waitress took the card smiling.

She returned minutes later with the credit card and the receipt for him to sign.

Jasper signed it and smiled up at the waitress, and watched her walk away. He loved to watch women walk. He was an "ass man" and wasn't afraid to admit it.

They drank their beer and nodded to each other as the last drops were drained from the mugs, they silently rose from the table and walked out to their respective vehicles.

Jasper gets into a huge silver Chevy Silverado 3500HD pickup while Edward gets back into his sky blue Infiniti G Coupe, and followed Jasper out of the parking lot.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of Edward's childhood home.

Bella is sitting on the porch by the front door, as if she was waiting for them.

~o0o~

Author's Ending Note: If you do Facebook, come find the page for this story. I have posted there pictures that go alone with each of the chapters. Come and let's talk about all the possibilities of just who, or what, the characters and, and where they might be headed. As to a posting schedule, I'm aiming for every two weeks, which means, the next chapter should be read to post by the 21st of this month. I post to TWCS, FictionPad, AO3, and so I'm easy to find. Just look for me, Dinia Steel.

AEN2: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	3. Chapter 3

The Writer & The Witch

Chapter 3

First Meeting

**Summary**: A/U AH - Three Witch sisters move from Salem, MA to Houston TX where they rent to own the ancestral home of one Edward Cullen. For some reason Edward has a dream about a dark haired beauty that he has yet to meet. Does Bella already have Edward under her spell? What mayhem will the Witch Sisters bring into the lives of Edward, his family and his friends?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~

Chapter 3

First Meeting

**Previously:**

_Bella is sitting on the porch by the front door, as if she was waiting for them._

~o0o~

Jasper turned the truck off and waited until Edward pulled up and stopped behind him. He got out of his truck and walked back to Edward and waited for him to get out of his sports car, but Edward just sat there staring up at the porch.

"Who is that sitting there Jasper?"

Looking closer, Jasper smiled and replied, "Why, that's Miss Isabella Swan, Edward. She's the one you wanted to see, right?" Jasper teased.

Edward climbed out of his car slowly. When he unfolded completely, he shut the door and leaned against it.

"Come on Edward, you'll never meet her standing out here in the street," Jasper was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with Edward. He'd never known him to be this hesitant to meet a beautiful young woman.

Finally Edward pushed away from his car and followed Jasper up the brickwork walkway.

When Jasper and Edward reached the bottom of the steps, Bella smiled and motioned with her hand toward the table in front of her indicating the pitcher of tea and the three glasses, each of them a glass of iced sweet tea. Each glass had a sprig of mint sticking out of it as well as a slice of lemon wedged on the rim.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, may I offer you a glass of sweet tea?" Pausing as the men stood there gaping at her she asked, "This is what you people do when guests come to call is it not?"

Edward just stood there with his mouth open. Her voice had the most melodious quality he'd ever heard in a woman's voice. An angel's voice would not have sounded any more beautiful.

Jasper climbed the four steps up to the porch and walked over to the table with a huge smile on his face as he reached for a glass, "Thank you kindly, Miss Bella," and sat down.

She turned away from Jasper and looked to where Edward seemed stuck. "Please, Mr. Cullen, have a seat. It's far too hot to stand in the sun like that. It's really very cool up here," She continued to smile sweetly.

Edward stood there at the bottom step staring at Bella.

Jasper turned his head back, looking for his cousin. "Edward, what are you doin' standing there? Come on, get on up here, boy. You're being rude and you're embarrassing me."

_That's the woman from my dream. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. How did I dream about her in such perfect detail? The sound of her voice...that long beautiful hair...her perfect complexion. _Edward's mind was a blaze of questions.

"Edward!" Jasper's voice finally broke through Edward's inner thoughts.

Edward shook his head and climbed the steps, then walked over to the table looking down at Bella and stood there frozen, just staring. She smiled up at him. He got lost in the depth of her large chocolate brown eyes. They held him captive, pinioned where he stood.

Jasper looked from his cousin to Bella. He was beyond embarrassed. "Edward...EDWARD!"

This last call of his name brought Edward back to his senses.

"Sorry Jas, I was lost in the beauty of Miss Swan. Pleased to meet you ma'am." He extended his hand to Bella, who with a very amused look on her face, extended her hand towards his.

_How tiny her hand is, so delicate. Those luminous eyes of her's. I've never seen brown eyes with so much depth and character_. Edward was lost once again in his mental musings about the beautiful creature whose hand he was still holding. When their hands connected, there was an electrical shock that caused them both to start.

This charge finally brought Edward back to the business at hand.

"Oops Sorry. I guess I must have built up a large static charge." He apologized to Bella.

Bella laughed, "Not to worry. It's just my electric personality. Please have a seat. Drink your tea, you do like sweet tea don't you, or should I offer you something with more, ehm, body to it?" Without giving him a chance to answer she turned to Jasper, "Your office called a few minutes ago Jasper, asking me to have you call."

Frowning Jasper stood and pulled out his cell phone. Mumbling, "Wonder why she didn't call me. Hmm. Excuse me please." And he walked to the other side of the front porch.

"So, Mr. Cullen..." Bella started but Edward interrupted her.

"Please, call me Edward. May I call you Bella? Or, would you prefer Ms. Swan?" He managed to get out.

"Bella is fine, Edward." She smiled at him.

He felt he could get lost in that smile. It was like the rising of the sun after a night of storms.

"Thank you, Miss Bella."

"So, what brings you over here with Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Jasper is my cousin. I won't lie to you, _I don't think I _could_ lie to her, he thinks,_ I wanted to meet the people who moved in to the house I was raised in." Edward told her. She continued to enthrall him. He'd never met anyone like her. He never wanted to be away from her ever again.

Laughing, Bella answered, "Oh. Let me call my sisters out then since the three of us are living in your house now." She stood, walked to the screened front door, opened it and stuck her head in calling, "Rose, Alice, come meet Mr. Cullen."

As she stood, so did Edward, it was ingrained in him from birth that's what you did when a lady left or came to a table. He was once again struck by her grace and her beauty. Her rear view was a beautiful as her front view had been. He had to get to know this fantastic woman much, much better.

Almost as if they'd been waiting to be called, both Alice and Rosalie appeared and came onto the porch. Rosalie was carrying a pitcher of what looked like ice water. Alice had several bottles of what looked like Bourbon, Rum and Vodka.

There was a narrow table about four feet long, against the wall of the house, behind Bella's seat. Alice put the bottles of alcohol on that table, while Rose deposited the pitcher of ice water on the center of the table, and continued to stand next to Bella.

Edward could not tear his eyes away from Bella. He barely even noticed that Alice and Rose were there.

Jasper, on the other hand was transfixed when he saw Alice. She was shorter than the blond standing next to her. He'd not yet met all the sisters. He knew by the names they were Bella's sisters.

With all the forthrightness of a Texan male, Jasper walked right up to Alice and took her hand in his. "Jasper Whitlock Ma'am."

Alice was startled at first, but immediately understood, and spoke her name, "Alice Swan, Mr. Whitlock. Pleased to meet you."

Bella smiled then turned her head back towards Edward, "Ehm, Edward." He was still staring unabashedly at her.

He blinked at her a couple of times, and brought his attention to the two lovelies standing next to her. "Uhmm, yes?"

"I'd like to introduce you to my sisters." Gesturing first to Rose then Alice. "This is Rosalie, or Rose," indicating the blond with long hair, "and this is Alice" indicating the shorter blond.

Edward extended his hand to Rosalie first, "Ma'am, Miss Rosalie, pleased to meet you," then to Alice, "Pleased to meet you Miss Alice."

Jasper managed to maneuver so he was sitting next to Alice.

"Miss Alice," Jasper said as he took her hand away from Edward, "It's my very great pleasure to finally meet you." Then looking at Rosalie, "Ma'am, pleased to meet ya."

Rosalie bent over and whispered to Bella, "Don't you think you should turn it down a little?"

Bella, whose smile looked like the cat that had eaten the canary, whispered back, "Not yet. I'm having way too much fun."

Rosalie just shook her head and seated herself to watch the show.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y'all come!


	4. Chapter 4

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 3

Questions

Summary: Bella, along with Alice and Rosalie, have moved from their home town of Salem, MA to Houston Texas, have bought a new home, and are starting new businesses - both for money and for fun. Edward Cullen, the Writer, was raised in the house the trio of sisters have purchased. Wonder what mischief they can manage to get themselves into?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer started it all for us. What the characters do here, is all mine.

~o0o~

Previously:

_Rosalie bent over and whispered to Bella, "Don't you think you should turn it down a little?"_

_Bella, whose smile looked like the cat that had eaten the canary, whispered back, "Not yet. I'm having way too much fun."_

_Rosalie just shook her head and seated herself to watch the show._

~o0o~

Bella was very pleased with herself. The meeting with Edward Cullen had gone even better than she'd hoped. It'd been her first time to try mental magic, and it was not as hard as she'd thought it would be. She already meditated daily so she just added this extra visualization to her regular routine. It added maybe ten minutes, if that much.

Instead of having to gather odds and ends, come up with an incantation and having to wait for a specific phase of the moon or planetary configuration, she'd just visualized what she'd wanted. If everyone knew how easy it was to do mental magic, no one would ever go through all the other trappings.

She and Alice were still a little at odds about what Bella was doing.

Alice swore that what Bella was doing was black magic, that Bella was taking Edward's free will away from him by making him attracted to her. Drawing him to her was bad enough. Alice had grudgingly accepted that it wasn't too bad, but she wasn't going to tell Bella that.

"It's like you're doing a love spell Bella, and you know that's wrong. You can't take a person's free will away from them like that. It'll bounce back on you and it will get ugly. That's a heavy Karmic load to carry!" Alice had been in tears by the end of her argument.

Alice did have a point, she _was_ taking Edward's free will away by what she was doing. It _could be _considered black magic. She didn't want to think about that though. She'd been attracted to Edward from the first when she'd seen that picture of him on the internet when she'd Googled him.

Bella swore to Alice that she'd stop with the visualizations once she and Edward met, and the seed had been planted. It would be up to him if it went any further. That seemed to placate Alice so she stopped with the lectures on bad Karma.

"You swear? You promise Bella? You'll stop it now that you've met him?" Alice asked, close to tears again. She loved her sister and didn't want to see any bad Karma settle on Bella.

Alice even tried to bring Rosalie into the argument, but Rose refused to get in between her sisters. Alice meant well, but she was a nosy busybody. Always sticking her nose into everyone else's business and Rose told her so. "Alice I will not be drawn into one of your fits of trying to make everyone like you. If Bella wants to do what she's doing, it's her business and it is _her_ Karma after all, so just leave me the hell alone. I won't gang up on Bella with you."

That stung Alice. This whole thing about using magic to control people was dangerous and she didn't want to see Bella suffer because she could not talk her into doing the right thing; what she thought was the right thing. "Well," Alice sniffled, "I would hope that you'd try and stop me from hurting myself." And with that, she fled the room.

Alice found herself out in the greenhouse checking to see if the plants needed any attention. Plants were so much easier to deal with. They have very small voices and always thanked her for taking such good care of them.

Just as she was about to turn on the watering hose, Alice felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. It was a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Alice, Jasper Whitlock here."

"Oh, hi Jasper. What's up?" Alice asked.

"I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight or tomorrow night?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, my. Sure Jasper. That's sounds really good. It's not my night to cook and I have nothing else planned. What time and how should I dress?" Alice asked.

"That's great. The place I want to take you is a little dressy, so no jeans and tee shirts. Dress, heels, you know." Jasper was very excited that Alice had accepted. "I'll come pick you up about seven?"

"Alright, I'll be ready." Alice was smiling ear to ear and it came through the phone.

"See you at seven then. Bye Alice." Jasper ended the call.

~o0o~

Edward walked into Jasper's office at the tail end of the conversation he was having with Alice.

"Who's the lucky girl tonight?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked up surprised. He hadn't heard Edward open the office door. As Edward made himself comfortable in front of his desk, Jasper asked, "To what do I owe the honor of this visit Edward?"

Edward smiled, "Do I need an excuse to visit my favorite cousin?"

"Well," Jasper drawled, "Since this is only the second time in as many months that you've come here, I think that yes you do."

"Ok. You got me." Edward looked troubled.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked troubled when he replied, "It's Isabella Swan."

Jasper nodded, "Ok. What about her?"

'I'm constantly obsessing about her." Edward ran his hands through his hair. That was his _tell_ when he was really concerned about something. "All I can think about is that erotic dream I had about her, and," Edward sighed, "and after meeting her yesterday, it's gotten worse." Edward eyed Jasper speculatively, "What do you think?"

"Edward you've never in your entire life asked me what I thought about any of your crushes. Why are you doing so now?" Jasper asked as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"I feel so out of control Jasper, it scares me," Edward said simply. "I've never felt this much about a woman before," he continued. "What do you think I should do?"

"I'll say it again,Edward, why are you asking me? You've never asked me anything like this before." Jasper looked at his cousin, "What's got you so bothered?"

"I don't know. That's just it. Sure she's pretty, but once I'm away from her I begin to think that I know women who are actually prettier. It's like there's this _pull_ between us and it's got me worried." Jasper cocked an eyebrow and Edward continued, "All my instincts tell me I should run that she's going to be more trouble than she's worth, BUT there's that pull. What do you think I should do, please help me out with this Cuz."

"Look Edward, do what you want to do. Follow your instincts! If you think you shouldn't have anything to do with her, don't... BUT! If that attraction between you two is so strong, spend some more time with her. See what actually develops." Jasper told his cousin.

Laughing Edward stood up and left Jasper's office.

_That boy is seriously in trouble_, Jasper thought as he started working his way through the paperwork piled on his desk.

~o0o~

As he was leaving Jasper's office his phone vibrated in his pocket. He smiled as he realized it was his long time best friend, Emmett McCarty.

"Hey Emmett, what's shaking?" Edward knew Emmett would make him feel better. "Just the man I wanted to talk with! You must be psychic man."

Edward and Emmett had been best friends since grade school. Some other boy was picking on Edward at the playground and Emmett had made the kid stop. Edward and Emmett had been tight ever since.

"What were you going to call me about?" Emmett asked.

Edward smiled broadly, "How'd you like to meet a really pretty natural blond?"

"First, I want to know how you know she's a natural blond." Emmett questioned.

"She has a sister who's hair is the same shade, and the complexion to go with it. Could be fun for you to find out. Maybe we could have a side bet?"

"You have my interest my man! Keep talking," Emmett boomed.

"I'm obsessed over her sister and want a wing man when I take her out. There's just something about her... I don't know. I guess I just need moral support. You up for it or not?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm up for it!" Emmett said. From long experience Edward knew that Emmett's eyebrows were going up and down, suggestively.

"Ok. Let me make a call, you open tonight?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I have no plans. That's actually why I'd called you to begin with, to see if you wanted to kill some brews tonight," Emmett confessed.

"Great! Let me make the call and I'll get back with you as soon as the deal's set." Edward said.

"Talk to you in a few," and with this Emmett disconnected the call.

Edward punched in the number twice before he actually let the call go through.

"Hello?" came the beautiful voice that belonged to Isabella Swan.

Hearing Bella's voice Edward almost hung up. "Hey, Bella, it's Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward. What can I do for you?" Bella asked sweetly.

Edward found his mind coming up with all kinds of scenarios...Bella on her knees giving him a blow job with those lips of hers that looked like they could do and do well...him looking down on her naked body as he thrust himself repeatedly into her wet and willing body...his lips wrapped around one of her hard pink nipples...

"Edward, you still there?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, yes I'm here. Look I was wondering if you'd let me take you out to dinner tonight?" He finally got out. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ he thought frantically.

"That would be nice Edward. Thank you. I'd love too. I understand that Jasper is taking Alice out tonight, maybe we could meet them someplace? Or would you rather be alone?" Bella kinda giggled.

"As nice as being alone with you sounds, I was also wondering if your sister, Rosalie, would like to meet my best friend and we could double date?"

"I don't know. I don't think Rose has anything planned for tonight. Let me ask her," Bella said.

Edward could hear mumbling in the background.

"She said ok as long as your friend isn't a complete douche bag." Bella told him.

"Good. Shall we say we'll be there about 7:00 tonight. This place I'm thinking of doesn't allow jeans and tee shirts. I'll be wearing a sports coat and slacks, so you have an idea how to dress," Edward said.

"Right. We'll see you at 7:00, and Edward? I'm glad you called. I was thinking of you," with that Bella ended the call.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y'all come!


	5. Chapter 5

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 5

First Date

Summary: Bella, along with Alice and Rosalie, have moved from their home town of Salem, MA to Houston Texas, have bought a new home, and are starting new businesses - both for money and for fun. Edward Cullen, the Writer, was raised in the house the trio of sisters have purchased. Wonder what mischief they can manage to get themselves into?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer started it all for us. What the characters do here, is all mine.

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

~o0o~

The Writer & The Witch

Chapter

First Date

Previously:

_"She said ok as long as your friend isn't a complete douche bag," Bella told him._

_"Good. Shall we say we'll be there about 7:00 tonight. This place I'm thinking of doesn't allow jeans and tee shirts. I'll be wearing a sports coat and slacks, so you have an idea how to dress," Edward said._

_"Right. We'll see you at 7:00, and Edward? I'm glad you called. I was thinking of you," with that Bella ended the call._

~o0o~

Edward's mind was awash with thoughts of Bella after the call was disconnected. He had to get her out of his mind so much. The way things were, he couldn't write. He found himself typing her name over and over on the computer screen; on those occasions he even went so far as to turn his computer off.

Then, Edward realized he really did have the makings of a new book. Something different from what he usually wrote. This could be an erotic novel, but with his own thoughts about the woman of his dreams...he would begin making notes after tonight, and see if that helped any.

~o0o~

Bella was overjoyed. Her wishes were finally coming true. She actually had a dinner date with Edward Cullen tonight. She wished, and not for the first time, that he hadn't asked about her sister and his best friend coming along, but she would deal with it. She was positive there'd be a second date and she'd make sure that would be just the two of them.

~o0o~

Alice was hyper. Tonight even more hyper than usual. One of the most beautiful men she'd ever met had actually called and asked her out!

_What to wear?_

_What to wear? Hmm._..she stood inside her closet and went through everything she had that was dressy but not too much so...

Alice lost herself in her closet full of designer and non-designer clothing that she'd spent every penny she ever made on. While standing there, thoughts of the breathtaking man she was having dinner with tonight... _Well over six foot tall, dirty blond hair that he wore slicked back...hmm...delish_!

Shaking her head, Alice stares once more into her closet. She finally chooses a cute little dress by Lady V out of London. Closely fit to her body - snug, straight black skirt, waist and rib cage form fitted with the upper body in red with white polka dots and a black collar and cuffs. Just too cute! She looked stunning in it and she knew it! _Now what to pair it with_? _Oh, yes! The red peep toe Jimmy Choos... they will make me tall enough. They are only 6 inches high. Well there's no getting around it, they're all I have_.

Now that Alice had decided on what to wear tonight, she settled herself in a tub of hot water, and scented with fragrant royal Hawaiian white ginger. It's a delicate fragrance, of course she would add just a dab of the essential oil of the same between her breasts.

The man wouldn't stand a chance!

~o0o~

Alice wasn't the only sister in the old Masen mansion who was concerned about what to wear on a first date with a man she had manipulated into meeting. If she did it right, this could turn into a romantic relationship! She would use her own _special_ herbal shampoos and bath oils tonight. Essential oils of spices should do the trick, along with a good visualization of how she wanted the evening to go.

Bella had a good long hot soak in her own blend of vanilla and floral ginger. That should do the trick, followed by a tiny dab of patchouli behind each ear and in between her breasts.

Yeah, that should do it. Then standing in her closet she pondered what to wear. Bella normally wore jeans and tee shirts with any one of her many pairs of converse shoes.

What to wear?

_Yes! That should work. The little black dress. Simple round neckline, three quarter length sleeves...nipped in at the waist with a flare just below and the skirt falling to mid-thigh in a half full flared skirt._

_Yes, modest but provoking at the same time. LBD paired with simple black Jimmy Choo peep toe five inch heels, and the black Jimmy Choo handbag that flared like the dress._

_Perfect. Touch up the hair - keep it down and loose. Makeup light, just a moisturizer of Flax Seed oil, some lightly applied smokey eye shadow and mascara._ _ Here I am. Ready to go._

~o0o~

Rosalie displayed none of the excitement her sisters were undergoing. She had no desire to meet the man Edward was bringing as her blinddate. _Yuck. How could she have even considered going on a blind date? Oh well, she'd make the most of it._

She thought for a moment... _Going some place for dinner that was dressy. Ok, this is it._ The dress was basically pink with a dark beige pseudo jacket. The body of the dress was created out of bands of light pink silk fabric that resembled the wrappings of a mummy that went down to her knees. There were accent bands of beige to match the pseudo jacket.

On her, it was breathtaking. It not only displayed her hourglass figure, but complimented her shoulder length hair. The beige strappy six inch heels in matching color to both the dress and the handbag finished her ensemble.

Light face makeup of a lightly applied base, followed by pearly beige eye shadow and dark brown eyeliner, then a dark pink lip gloss to finish her off.

Rosalie was ready to go.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

The three sisters met at the top of the stairs, walked down, opened the door and greeted their dates.

~o0o~

Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y'all come!


	6. Chapter 6

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 6

On the Town - Part One

Summary: Bella, along with Alice and Rosalie, have moved from their home town of Salem, MA to Houston Texas, have bought a new home, and are starting new businesses - both for money and for fun. Edward Cullen, the Writer, was raised in the house the trio of sisters have purchased. Wonder what mischief they can manage to get themselves into?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer started it all for us. What the characters do here, is all mine.

~o0o~

A/N

Previously:

_As if on cue, the door bell rang._

_The three sisters met at the top of the stairs and walked down, opened the door and greeted their dates._

~o0o~

It wasn't until Edward and Emmett pulled up in front of the home of his youth, parking behind Jasper, that Edward remembered Jasper hadn't answered his question earlier about "who the lucky woman was." He thought back to yesterday when they'd come here for Edward to meet Bella. That's when he noticed Jasper looking at Alice in a way that now made him understand the answer to that question.

Alice.

Alice was the lucky woman...

The three men all got out of their respective vehicles. They joined each other on the walkway to the house.

"Jasper, you ole dog!" Edward grinned as he slapped Jasper on the back. "Why didn't you tell me you had been talking to Alice when I walked into your office?"

Jasper flushed, "You know I don't go around braggin' about the ladies, Edward."

"I know Cuz, but it was somethin' monumental! You haven't had a date in what, six months?" Edward smiled as he spoke.

Jasper shook his head, "No. Longer." Jasper's blush deepened, "'Bout a year I guess. I can't really remember. Been busy." Jasper ducked his head but kept walking.

Edward smiled at his cousin, and walked just behind him with Emmett catching up and walking along side Edward looking like he was going to ask a question. Edward just shook his head and gave a look that said, _later_.

~o0o~

When the front door opened, all three women were standing there dressed in their varying styles of dress.

_Each of t__he sisters were beautiful in their own way_, Edward thought, but he truly only had eyes for Bella.

_Bella__. _

_H__er name suited her. _

_She was __b__eaut__iful_!

Their eyes met. There was a force that floated between them. It was as if she were a magnet...she was his true North.

Edward felt he couldn't breathe right without having her presence near him. He'd never felt this way about a woman before, let alone one he'd just met. He felt so out of control when she was near him or even when he thought about her. It was amazing...fan-fucking-tastic. He bounded up the steps and swept Bella into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He was _home_.

"Well, hello to you too," was Bella's comment as she pulled herself out of his embrace.

Her perfume was seductive. He couldn't place the fragrance but it suited her. "You look ravishing Bella. Everyman in the building won't be able to take their eyes off you. If we lived here one hundred years ago, I would have to challenge every man to a duel."

"Then thank God we aren't living one hundred years ago Edward." She smiled tightly, then said, "I'm starving. They better have good food where we're going. Where_ are _we going?"

Smiling broadly Edward replied, "Only the best place to eat in Houston! Del Frisco's Double Eagle Steak House."

She nodded like she knew of it, but she didn't. _Always best to keep 'em guessing_.

Edward presented her his arm, and she slipped her arm through his. He very carefully helped her down the steps as she was wearing stilettos and he always feared for women when they wore that high a heel. She did look as if she was used to wearing them however. Somehow, she hadn't seemed to be the type of woman who wore heels everywhere.

They made it to Edward's car with no difficulty however. He opened the door for her and offered his hand to help her in which she accepted. He closed the door after making sure she'd gotten her skirt out of the way and was buckled in.

Meanwhile, Emmett was introduced to Rosalie by Jasper. She took his out- stretched hand, saying, "Don't you try to pull that stunt Mr. Cullen just did with my sister. I have a gun and I know how to use it."

Emmett tucked her arm through his and helped her down the steps also. "Ooh I like a woman with spirit. I'm very pleased to meet you Rosalie. Do you like to shoot firearms? I have a private shooting range I'd be happy to show you if you'd like."

Rose grinned, "I just might take you up on that Emmett. I do love the feel of a nice hard gun in my hands."

Emmett about tripped when he heard her say that. They'd reached Edward's car by then. Edward stood outside still on the drivers side listening. He grinned at his friend, and got in behind the steering wheel, while Emmett helped Rosalie in then ran around the back of the car and got in behind Edward.

When everyone was settled, Edward put his SUV in gear and took off.

~o0o~

Jasper and Alice stood on the porch watching the show. After the others left, Alice pulled the door shut and set the dead bolt.

"Don't you need to turn on the porch lights for when y'all come home so it won't be so dark?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled and answered, "No, the lights are set to come on when the sun goes down. All the lights in the house are set with motion detectors, so we're as safe as lighting can make us. We sisters each carry our own hand guns in our purses. I, for example carry Smith & Wesson M&P Shield. Rosalie carries her all time favorite Beretta Nano, while Bella consistently prefers the Smith & Wesson M&P Shield."

Jasper just stood there with his mouth open, looking at Alice in a new light. "Darlin' I knew when I saw you, no I felt when I saw you that you'd be a woman for me!" He took her arm and assisted her down the stairs and over the brick walkway. They reached his truck and he opened the door for her and waited until she was settled before closing it.

As he slid behind the steering wheel he said, "Not tonight, but next time I'm over here, I'd be honored if you'd allow me to look at your weapon. You know here in Texas, our women are taught to use fire arms from a early age. I never knew a Yankee Girl would own a fire arm, let alone know how to fire one."

Alice just smiled a secret little smile.

They didn't say much until he pulled into a parking lot and Alice read the sign, Christie's Steak House. She just smiled again like she knew something he didn't but he let it pass.

"You've been to a Christie's before?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes, but it's been a very long time. I'm looking forward to their menu. I've read it's one of the best." Then looking around the parking lot she asked, "Where were Edward and Emmett taking my sisters?"

Grinning, Jasper answered, "To an over priced pretentious one in the Galleria."

Alice just nodded.

Jasper pulled up to the front door under the awning and put the vehicle in park. Getting out he motioned to the attendant that he'd open the passenger door himself.

Opening it, Alice gave him the biggest, brightest smile he'd seen yet from her. He offered her his hand and helped her from the truck. Tucking her arm once again through his they walked into the restaurant.

He gave his name at the door and they were ushered at once into a private room where he wined and dined Alice Swan within an inch of her life.

~o0o~

"A Mall! You're taking us to supper at a Mall? Really?" Rosalie spoke loudly from the back seat with Emmett.

Bella just looked over her shoulder at her sister, and shook her head slightly.

"Yes, the restaurant is in the Mall, but this is the Galleria. Everything here is up scaled. Trust me, you'll love it.

Bella was holding her tongue waiting to see just what kind of "up-scaled" restaurant was in a Mall.

Edward and Emmett helped the sisters from the SUV and then Edward tossed the keys to an attendant who spoke to him, "Thank you Mr. Cullen, I'll make sure nothing happens to it."

"They know you here," Bella said. "You must come here a lot."

"Yes I do, my publisher's office is on one of the upper floors and I'm here a lot during the entire writing process."

When they reached the floor where the restaurant was located, both Bella and Rosalie were impressed.

Edward and Emmett smiled to each other. The evening was _lookin' good_.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	7. Chapter 7

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 7

First Date - Part Two

Summary: Bella, along with Alice and Rosalie, have moved from their home town of Salem, MA to Houston Texas, have bought a new home, and are starting new businesses - both for money and for fun. Edward Cullen, the Writer, was raised in the house the trio of sisters have purchased. Wonder what mischief they can manage to get themselves into?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer started it all for us. What the characters do here, is all mine.

A/N

~o0o~

Previously:

_Edward and Emmett helped the sisters from the SUV and then Edward tossed the keys to an attendant who spoke to him, "Thank you Mr. Cullen, I'll make sure nothing happens to it."_

_"They know you here," Bella said. "You must come here a lot."_

_"Yes I do, my publisher's office is on one of the upper floors and I'm here a lot during the entire writing process."_

_When they reached the floor where the restaurant was located, both Bella and Rosalie were impressed._

_Edward and Emmett smiled to each other. The evening was lookin' good._

~o0o~

As if it'd been prearranged, after dinner the three couples met at the very new and swank,_ Oak Night Club_. When Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie pulled up to the valet entrance for the club, they were directly behind Jasper and Alice.

As they all climbed out, Jasper hollered back to Edward. "How'd y'all know we were coming here?"

Answering, Edward said, "We didn't." He had the same perplexed look on his face as Jasper did.

The sisters just smiled at each other. It didn't surprise Bella at all, or Rosalie for that matter. Alice however, looked unhappy as her mouth was set in a straight line of disapproval.

The sisters linked arms and walked just ahead of their dates.

When they reached the entrance, the man at the door stopped them until the boys caught up.

"Reservation for Edward Cullen and party," Edward said smoothly.

The man checked his clipboard and nodded allowing them to enter.

While Edward and the door man conversed, Bella hissed at Alice, "What's wrong with you?"

Alice just shook her head. "I just thought I'd be alone with Jasper a little bit more, that's all."

By then their dates had caught up with them. Edward slipped his arm around Bella's waist, while Jasper clasped Alice's hand and Emmett draped his arm casually over Rosalie's shoulders.

The waitress assigned to their area led them to a large booth at the back of the first floor of the club, seated them and took their drink order. "The live band will begin in about ten minutes. Hope you came to dance, cause this band does covers of the Tommy and Jimmy Dorsey bands. I'm told they are very good. I'll be right back with your drinks." With that the waitress gave them all a winning smile and left to fill their drink order.

While waiting, Edward began to tell them the reason for choosing this particular club. "For one thing it's only about a 20 minute drive back to your house, also it's the newest dance club in the area as it just opened last week. It has two floors for dancing. The second floor is for the more, emm, modern dancing styles and this floor plays actual big band sound for ballroom style dancing."

True to what the waitress had told them, as soon as she'd returned, the band members began filling the band stand. She placed their drinks in front of each of them in perfect order. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Edward smiling up at her, "Yes as a matter of fact, could you bring us two bottles of Pellegrino as well as the best pink champagne you have in your cellar?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Their waitress replied without batting an eye. "My name is Margarita," she smiled continuing, "and yes, like the drink. I will be your personal waitress for the evening. Your table is my priority and I shall be waiting for your orders." Taking something that looked like a remote control with the table's number on it, from her apron pocket, she handed it to Edward. "When you require anything, just click on that green button. When you're ready for your check, use the red one." Then she scurried away.

Emmett looked at Edward. "Did you know about that? The _personal waitress_ thing?"

"No, I didn't, but I'm not surprised. When I made the reservation, I had to give them a credit card number and was told that all services would be charged to that card, as well as a 20% gratuity," Edward explained.

Emmett whistled, "So she'll get a hefty tip even if we don't leave cash on the table." Edward nodded. "Nice. I guess we should make it worth her while?"

By the time Margarita was back with the first bottle of Pellegrino and champagne, Bella was ready for the wine. She was becoming enamored with Edward, and she thought she could see something shining in Alice's eyes. Rosalie's eyes remained cool and neutral, but still with enough friendliness to imply some interest towards Emmett.

Alice's eyes were huge as she looked around the large club space. She had never seen anything like it. It was impressive.

The band struck up their first song of the evening. Edward stood and offered his hand to Bella. She did not hesitate to allow him to help her from the booth and glided into his arms effortlessly. She was not at all surprised by his ability to dance to this style of music. She was hopeful that before the evening was over, the band would play a tango.

Later in the evening, Bella got her wish and the band played a tango. She hoped Edward would dance at least one with her, and again, she was not disappointed.

Edward pulled her tightly to his chest with his hand and wrist firmly in place at the small of her back. He looked away from her and she followed suit. Even though the tango is a very sexual and romantic dance, you were never supposed to look at one another.

They fit perfectly together. Their form was perfect as Edward lead her through the intricate pattern of steps. He ended the dance with pulling her tightly into his chest once more and dipping her gracefully with a kiss.

Their table seemed to come alive with applause, which was followed by others in the club joining in. Bella and Edward hadn't noticed they were the only ones dancing all the way through the number.

Blushing, Edward led Bella back to their table.

Bella sat stunned by what had just happened. They had danced a very hard and complicated pattern as if they'd done it a million times before.

"Wow...just wow!" Bella breathed.

"Yeah, I know," Edward's face held an expression of complete awe as he gazed at Bella. He'd never danced so well with anyone before.

Rosalie smiled as she watched her sister dancing with Edward. Maybe this time, it would be different. Maybe the curse has played itself out. She could only hope as she loved her sisters deeply and wanted desperately for them to be happy again.

~o0o~

The three couples decided to leave at the same time and all arrived at the old Masen house, now the Swan home.

Alice and Jasper disappeared in the depths of the old house, while Bella suggested they sit on the screened-in portion of the large porch that surrounded the house.

Rosalie agreed, and said that she'd be happy to make coffee, hot tea or some sweet tea, since the men had to drive home and she didn't think it was a good idea for them to try to drive right away.

Edward nodding smiled. In his mind he thinking, _but I drove over here with no problems didn't I?_ as he graciously accepted the offer of hot coffee. Emmett said coffee sounded good. So the sisters left them sitting while Bella and Rosalie went to prepare the hot drinks. While in the kitchen the two sisters didn't speak but set about getting everything assembled.

Emmett being Emmett, gushed about Rosalie's beauty and her, ehm, charms. Edward just smiled at his friend, and agreed with him while thinking about how well Bella fit in his arms. She completely beguiled him. He could feel he was falling for her, and falling hard.

Before long Bella opened the screen door leading from the kitchen pantry onto the screened-in porch carrying a small tray that had four cupcakes frosted with chocolate and held the door open with her butt for Rosalie whose tray was considerably heavier.

The four of them chatted happily with each other until about two in the morning when Edward said reluctantly that he really needed to leave for home and get some sleep.

Emmett wasn't too happy about it; he'd hoped that Rosalie would invite him to stay the night as apparently Alice had done with Jasper.

Edward was pleased with the way the first date had gone. "I really enjoyed myself tonight Bella. You can sure dance one mean tango! I hope we can do that again. I'd also love to see you more, if that's alright with you?"

Bella smiled and said she too had had a very good time and that yes, she'd love to see Edward more.

She stood on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on his lips, but before she could pull away, he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. He brushed her lips with his tongue requesting entrance, which she allowed. For a brief time their tongues battled for dominance.

Bella was the first to break the kiss. She took a step back from Edward and smiled at him. Her head was swimming and she knew his was too.

Reluctantly, both Edward and Emmett took their leave of the sisters Swan, who stood on the porch and watched the men climb into Edward's SUV and drive off.

"That went rather well, don't you think Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmm, what? Oh yes, it went very well." Shaking her head, "You liked Emmett?" Bella asked.

Responding with a shrug Rosalie said, "Yeah, I guess. He kinda grew on me as the evening progressed. Sorta like a fungus."

The sisters started laughing and went inside to bed.

~o0o~


End file.
